dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:AntonioV Y Amatar
Re: Si necesitas ayuda con tu usuario puedes pedírmela pero recuerda no abusar de ello, ya que esto no es facebook/tuenti/twitter sino una Wiki, y aquí se hacen otras cosas, como artículos. En los Proyectos encontrarás más información. Si no dominas la edición wiki aqui hay una guía de edición. Para crear una Dialganovela, clica aquí o bien, clica en la sección de Crear artículo, justo en el menú, a la izquierda de la pantalla. Pon el nombre entre exclamaciones. Por favor. Cuida la ortografía, y puedes usar insultos, siempre que censures alguna de sus letras con "_" o "*". Aunque si te pasas con los insultos puede ser borrada. Si necesitas ayuda, yo estoy Disponible y a tu servicio, pero hay más administradores. Todos están Aquí. Saludos y feliz edición. Si quieres combates, de paso apúntate a mi torneo ;) Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Estudi d' imatges']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 13:51 29 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Es cuestión de práctica aprender el código HTML para editar páginas. (Yo ahora domino la edición casi al 100% aunque me ha costado mucho) Te diré algunas cosas básicas y el resto míralo en la pág de ayuda de edición :) Enlaces Para Poner un enlace a una Pág que existe en Dialgapedia, pon el nombre de la página entre corchetes ([[]]) Para Poner un enlace a otra Pág web, haz lo mismo pero entre un corchete ([]) Si quieres que el enlace, vaya a esa página pero que ponga otro nombre, pon | después de poner el nombre de la página y despues del | como quieres que salga. Por ejemplo en vez de Usuario:Dialga palkia, DP. Negritas, cursivas, tachado Para negritas, antes y después de lo que quieras delimitar en ese formato pon tres apóstrofes ()' Para cursivas dos ()'' Para tachado, pon entre <> strike donde quieres que empiece y donde quieres que acabe, pon lo mismo pero antes de poner pon una / entre la s y el <. El resto míralo en la página de ayuda que te dí antes :) Un placer ayudarte, amigo '''ÄngèlChícô~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Que Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Gif's']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 14:12 3 jun 2010 (UTC) RE Se pagan pokémon raros (shinys, legendarios, de nivel 100...) El Polo ¿Participas?' 14:17 7 jun 2010 (UTC)' Re Si, el que quieras [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 14:18 12 jun 2010 (UTC) el domingo luche contra ti en el hall del entrenamiento estaban arceus infernape..... no habia duda davilinchi 15:37 13 jun 2010 (UTC) es facil busca algo de cambiar firma y te puedes poner la k keras davilinchi 16:37 13 jun 2010 (UTC) RE La verdad es que ese intercambio ya no me interesa, pero no puedo quitarlo porque estoy en huelga de ediciones. Sobre lo de polo's productions, consiste en ayudar en los proyectos de la empresa. A final de cada mes se entrega un pokémon raro a los trabajadores. El Polo ¿Participas?' 12:59 15 jun 2010 (UTC)' Re Voilà [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 13:22 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: (2) Pues pon el título del capítulo entre dos signos de igual. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 12:48 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Re:vamos a ver.... Lo siento, sólo se miran, (@quí) pero no se tocan, porque no tengo Wi-Fi disponible. Si mi quisieras ayudar... Y sí, el tiene una ciudad, pero como no la organice, será borrada. Only shinies~'Questions'~'Mortadelo Wiki' 19:01 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Re Se llama ciudad total.Aqui te dejo el Link.Alex pokemon 19:52 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Re: Te repito lo mismo, si la organizarás bien, por supuesto. Only shinies~'Questions'~'Mortadelo Wiki' 12:31 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Los links a páginas de esta wikia se ponen escribiendo [[]] y entre los corchetes, el nombre al pie de la letra de la página. Re: Por como es, creo que tendría que llamarse Medalla resplandor: Voilà: Archivo:59px-MedallaKantoChico3.png Only shinies~'Questions'~'Mortadelo Wiki' 14:39 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Tombola Trueno No valdría un inicial para dar por el pokemon??Si es un si te dejo mi eleccion aqui:Naranja Por cierto,Aqui te dejo el nuevo link de la ciudad de David.Alex pokemon 14:42 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Que si uno resulta gannador que si vale un inicial a cualquir nivel??Alex pokemon 15:22 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Si gano te resultaria aceptable un cyndaquil recien nacido??Alex pokemon 15:48 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Legendarios Puedo pasarte un Arceus de evento japonés al 100 y un darkrai al 50. De los que nombraste solo tengo esos dos, me falta shaymin y deoxysAlvarodarkray 13:16 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Cod. Amigo Vale.Aqui te dejo el mio:1849 4196 7715-Alex.Alex pokemon 11:53 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Darkrai Yo lo ofreceré en la GTS, por un Staraptor al nivel 50. Búscalo en la GTS y me lo intercambiasAlvarodarkray 11:24 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh Te invito a que participes del Torneo Sinjoh, lo organizo yo y un amigo, ahí lo verás. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 18:35 11 jul 2010 (UTC) hiper torneo consigues todos los que están disponibles, y puede ue en breve el entei tbn sea de evento--Suamani 16:41 1 ago 2010 (UTC) pokes casualidades de la vida, hay personas que habeces le sobran de esos pokes y te los intercambian pokes si son casualidades, por ejemplo mira el usuario seberap(que soy yo) en su discusion y verás como un tipo me ofrece el entei k necesito para el torneo--Suamani 17:03 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Sugerencia Ya me gustaría, pero no tengo 7 pokemons iguales y de la misma especie que pudieran llegar a ser interesantes--Suamani 19:52 1 ago 2010 (UTC) HIPER TORNEO Saludos!! El torneo ha empezado! Tienes un plazo de 2 dias para completar la batalla, y avisarme si has ganado. Contacta cuanto antes puedas con tu oponente y realiízala si no serás, bueno ya lo sabes xD! Y no dudes, si tienes algún problema avísame a mi, por cierto, el Eeveee shini se te será entregado después de que finalizes la batalla. Si no puedes realizar la batalla en el corto plazo de tiempo que doy, avísame y trataré de aplazar el combate. Suamani HIPER TORNEO Está bien, la batalla será aplazada, avísale a tu adversario--Suamani 10:20 3 ago 2010 (UTC) ola Haber en tu mochila debes de tener un objeto clave que se llama bloc amigos, metete ahi y pon la clave de tu oponente, luego vete a el piso de abajo de cualquier centro pokémon, metete dentro de la primera sala y ahi si tui oponente está conectado aparecerá, tu oponente debe de iniciar el combte, ponte delante de su personajillo y háblale luego te dirá si quieres hacer el combate y empezad el combate--Suamani 12:15 3 ago 2010 (UTC) eso es igual, aunk le pongas de nombre gfgga el combate se podrá hacer Batalla YA kiero mi batalla antes del sabado lo mas antes posible •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 22:43 3 ago 2010 (UTC) RE:No Pues yo voy a salir desde el viernes haci que el sabado no podre estar por lo cual tampoco podremos pelear ese día •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 16:53 4 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: A decir verdad estare disponible hasta el lunes osea me ire el viernes en la noche y volvere el lunes o talves el domingo en la noche pero soy de mexico y cuando sea de noche creo sera de madrugada alla asi que ¿Cómo le hacemos? sobre la firma donde aparece tu imagen te situas sobre ella y sale cambiar dale clic en ella y donde dice datos personales buscas el apodo para firmas debajo hay una opcion la palomeas y pones lo que quieras recuerda poner de link tu nombre de usuario y discución •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 20:48 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Noticias de Pokémon/Inscripciones Hola Hola perdona por la tardanza, estuve de vacaciones y no pude conectarmne a internet. Ponme al día de lo ocurrido y yo veré que hacer Saludos--Suamani 06:46 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola, tienes hasta el lunes para realizar tu combate, si no serás descalificado Torneo Ha llegado el lunes y todavía no hay noticias de tu combate, temo decirte que has quedado descalificado. Así que si pones tu nombre en la lista de la 2nda ronda antes de que tu rival lo haga, pasarás a las semifinales--Suamani 10:04 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Respecto a tus comentarios... No puedes dejar comentarios como esos solo para ganar ediciones. Te he advertido, no lo vuelvas a hacer.--''Un saludo'' - Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 14:27 11 may 2011 (UTC)